The Maraudeur's Reality Show
by Mynimus
Summary: Pour aider James à oublier Lily, les maraudeurs organisent un Reality Show délirant afin de lui dénicher sa nouvelle âme sœur. Malgré les réticences du jeune homme les candidates se bousculent, mais il n'y aura qu'une gagnante...


Je suis parti d'un énorme délire et en règle générale mes délires ne font marrer que moi... Je vous demande donc d'être un peu indulgent pour ma première fic "Humour".

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent presque tous à JK Rowling ou sont inspirés de son univers. Cependant un bon nombre de phrases ou situations ont été pompé sans vergogne sur d'autres sources (principalement des films). La liste étant trop longue. (En gros ça me soule de tout citer).

**Chapitre 1 : "Spécial James Potter"**

The Maraudeur's Reality Show

Le soleil se couchait paresseusement sur les tours du château de Poudlard lorsque James Potter entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le mois de mars touchant à sa fin, la période des examens était encore loin et les professeurs trop fatigués pour corriger d'éventuels devoirs. Les maraudeurs avaient donc tout loisir de préparer leurs plans machiavéliques visant à nuire aux serpentards.

- Et si on les aspergeaient de bombabouses ? demanda Peter.

- Déjà fait en troisième année... soupira Sirius.

- Tout à fait Patmol ! renchérit Remus qui feuilletait le carnet des maraudeurs contenant la liste de tous leurs méfaits.

Le jeune homme leur lu pompeusement la légende dune photo qui représentait un serpentard aspergé d'une énorme bombabouse :

- Date : 23 janvier 1973. Victime : Lucius Malefoy (serpentard). Méfait : Lâchage malencontreux d'une dizaine de bombabouses extra-puantes au dessus de la victime. Punition : deux heures de colles avec Dumbledore à récurer l'escalier.

Peter soupira de déception tandis que Sirius se tournait vers James qui venait de s'affaler dans le canapé où était assis Remus et Peter :

- Hey James t'en pense quoi ? Si on... Ouah c'est quoi cette trace rouge sur ta joue...

Le jeune homme eut un grognement maussade tandis que le reste des Maraudeurs explosait de rire en voyant la main qui s'étalait très distinctement sur le visage de James.

- Hé ben elle t'a pas loupé cette fois ci ton Evans, rigola Remus en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Foutez moi la paix cinq minutes les mecs... soupira l'intéressé dont la mauvaise humeur croissait de plus en plus.

Peter et Sirius se regardèrent et émirent un nouveau gloussement encore plus bruyant que le précédent.

- Sérieux c'est plus possible, faut faire quelque chose pour lui là ! gémit le loup garou. Et arrêtez de rire tout les deux !

- Ouaip t'a raison Mumus, dit Sirius en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. C'est une mission pour les Maraudeurs !

Peter hocha la tête avec ferveur. Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence tandis que Sirius se prenait la tête entre les mains en émettant un bourdonnement régulier de concentration. Ses trois amis savaient que lorsque Sirius bourdonnait il fallait éviter de le déranger et attendre qu'il ait finit de réfléchir. Les fruits de sa réflexion étant souvent on ne peut plus machiavéliques.

- J'ai trouvé ! hurla-t-il en poussant un glapissement qui tenait plus du chien affamé que de l'être humain.

- Quoi ? demanda James visiblement réticent devant les idées farfelues du Maraudeur.

- Il faut te trouver une nouvelle copine pour rendre Evans jalouse ! Réfléchis, si elle se plaint que tu la colles faut que tu lui fasses le numéro du gars plus du tout concerné ! Dans quelques jours mon pote c'est elle qui se jettera sur toi !

Remus haussa les sourcils avec scepticisme mais Peter, toujours prêts à suivre les plans les plus dingues de Sirius, approuva aussitôt. James fut bien moins enthousiaste :

- Ecoute Sir c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider mais je suis pas sûr d'être très très chaud ...

- Oh si tu va être chaud bouillant ! On va organiser un Maraudeur's Reality Show ! hurla un Sirius délirant.

- Cooooool ! renchérit Peter.

- Noooooon ! hurla James.

Remus s'enfonça la tête dans le coussin le plus proche en signe de désespoir. Il savait qu'une fois le projet lancé plus rien ne pourrait arrêter son ami. Une heure plus tard des immenses affiches annonçant "The Maraudeur's Reality Show spécial James Potter" s'étalaient dans toute la salle commune. Les canapés avaient été poussés dégageant un vaste espace où Sirius, plus en forme que jamais, avait collé plusieurs tables pour former une scène de fortune. Il grimpa lestement dessus et s'amplifia la voix grâce au sortilège "Sonorus !". Le Maraudeur's Reality Show pouvait commencé...

***passage en mode gros délire***

Sirius, _enthousiaste_ : Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs... Ladies and gentlemen... Bienvenue au Maraudeur's Reality Show spécial James Potter ! Les candidates seront jugées par un jury impitoyable composé de Remus Lupin dit Mumus responsable du marketing et de la communication ! De Peter Pettigrow dit Petty chargé de la logistique et du service clientèle ! Et de James Potter dit Jamesie notre technicien son et lumière !

_La foule de Gryffondors applaudit généreusement le jury, excepté James qui n'est pas encore là._

Sirius, _déchaîné_ : Et maintenant je vous pris d'accueillir la vedette de ce soir ! Il est sexy, intelligent, célibataire, bien foutu, triple champion de quidditch, c'est un Serpentards Killeur mais avant tout un Serial Lover... James Potter !

_Hurlements hystériques de quelques filles à la vue de James._

James, _maussade_ : 'lut.

_Il s'assoit entre Peter et Remus qui, très pro, à chaussé ses lunettes noires. (Philippe Manoeuvre sort de ce corps !)_

Sirius, _en mode sourire ultra-bright_ : Et maintenant je vous prie d'applaudir notre première candidate : Elisa Patil !

Elisa, _avec un sourire charmeur_ : Salut tout le monde !

Sirius : C'est notre Catarinette numéro un ! Elle aime les chipolatas, la botanique, faire du shopping à Pré-au-lard et pour une raison encore inconnue les Dragées de Bertie Crochu à la morve de troll ! Qu'en pense notre éminent jury ?

Peter : Mouais pas mal...

Remus : Minute Sir, tu ne serais pas déjà sorti avec elle en quatrième année ?

Sirius, _hésitant_ : Euh...

James, _révolté_ : Ha non je recycle pas les copines de Sirius !

_Sifflements désapprobateurs de la gente féminine._

Remus, _pragmatique_ : Il va pas nous rester grand chose...

_La jeune fille, très vexée, s'en va._

Sirius, _se reprenant_ : Tant pis car voilà que s'approche notre deuxième catarinette : Bertha Jorkins ! Elle aime les potins, la tarte à la mélasse, le nez de Severus Rogue et elle n'est JAMAIS sortie avec moi !

Peter : Normal c'est un thon...

Sirius, _tout bas_ : Oui mais ça il faut pas le dire !

James, _en mode sadique_ : Ok première question. Fin de la quatrième année lors de la finale de quidditch contre Serpentard j'atteints mon record de tirs gagnants, à combien s'élève-t-il ?

Bertha : ...

James : Je t'aide c'est un chiffre pair.

Bertha : Trois ?

Les Gryffondors, _dans un bel ensemble_ : Neeeeeeeext !

Sirius, _pensif_ : C'est pas mal comme concept, je crois que ça me donne des idées... Exit Bertha mais sans transition notre prochaine catarinette : Hannah Jones ! Elle est en sixième année, possède le record du plus grand nombre de carte de la St Valentin et est fière d'être blonde ! Même que parfois ça se voit un petit peu...

Hannah : Coucou !

_Sifflements appréciateurs de la gente masculine._

Sirius, _en mode sourire charmeur_ : Tu sais que tu es... physiquement intelligente...

James, _bavant_ : Hey c'est une spéciale James Potter, pas une spéciale Sirius Black !

Sirius, _déçu_ : Ah oui c'est vrai... Bon on va passer aux questions de notre impitoyable jury ! Mumus veuillez commencez je vous prie.

Remus : Comment analyses tu les profonds bouleversements économiques, politiques et sociétaux de la communauté magique entre 1951 et 1953 ?

Sirius : Euh Mumus... Ce serait pas le sujet de ton devoir d'histoire de la magie que tu dois rendre demain et que tu n'a toujours pas commencé ?

Remus_, gêné mais avec un sourire en coin ultra-sexy_ : Moui bon peut-être...

Sirius : Et vous Petty quelle question aimeriez vous poser à notre troisième catarinette ?

Peter, _rougissant_ : Euh... Ouais... Euh... Ma question ? *gros blanc* Euh... Alors...

Sirius : Bon c'est pas grave... On enchaîne avec la question de James.

James : Entre Sirius et moi, qui est le plus sexy ?

Hannah : Ben Sirius... D'ailleurs je suis la présidente du fan club de Sirius Black ! Siiiiiiiirius je t'aiiiiiiiiime ! _*passage en mode hystérique avec voix suraigüe en bonus*_

_Les Gryffondors, toujours dans un bel ensemble : Game over !_

James : Je me disais aussi...

Sirius, _très flatté_ : Toutes folles de mon corps de rêve... Voyons si la prochaine catarinette aura plus de chance ! Il s'agit de Alice Longdubat ! Elle aime la Défense contre les forces du mal, le chocolat noir 99% et trouve James très très sexy...

Alice : Euh... Oui si on veut...

Sirius : Et maintenant place aux questions de notre jury !

James, _soupçonneux_ : Est ce que tu appartiens au Fan-club de Sirius-Black-le-traître ?

Alice : Non, sans façon !

James : Hum, intéressant...

Sirius, _vexé_ : Oui bon eh c'est naze comme question ! Voyons si Petty aura une question un peu plus intelligente.

Peter : Est ce que tu aimes les cerfs ?

Alice : Ah non je déteste les animaux ! Sauf les chiens... C'est troooop mignon !

Remus : Oui bon... On vous rappellera !

Sirius, _regardant du coin de l'oeil James fulminant_ : Merci d'avoir participé, accueillons maintenant la prochaine catarinette !

Minimus : Salut !

Sirius : Euh... Je savais pas que l'auteur participait...

Minimus : Nan, c'est juste pour une petite question de logistique. Est-ce qu'un Maraudeur's Reality Show spécial Johnny Depp est prévu ?

Sirius, _se grattant la tête_ : Bah faut demandé à Mumus notre responsable marketing.

James, _énervé_ : Est ce que vous pourriez faire semblant de vous intéressez un tout petit peu à mon problème ?

Sirius : James est jaloux de mon succès...

Minimus, _compatissante_ : Tu sais James si t'étais réel ça me dérangerais pas de sortir avec toi...

James : Euh... Désolé Minimus mais je crois pas que j'accepterais.

Les Gryffondors : Cassééééééé !

Remus : Ça, c'est fait...

Peter : Non mais sinon moi je suis dispo !

Minimus : C'est bon je suis pas désespérée à ce point là...

Sirius : Olala on vient de m'apprendre un évènement imprévu dans mon oreillette !

James : Mais t'en a pas...

Sirius : Non mais ça fait classe de dire ça...

Peter : Il se passe quoi ?

Sirius, _en mode présentateur déchainé_ : J.K. Rowling herself vient de pénétrer sur le plateau du Maraudeur's Reality Show !

J.K. Rowling, _désignant Minimus_ : Dis donc vous qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer avec mes personnages !

Minimus : Euh...

J.K Rowling : C'est vous l'auteur non ?

Minimus : Oui... Enfin non... Enfin ça dépend c'est pour quoi ?

Remus, _ayant une illumination_ : C'est vous l'auteur d'Harry Potter !

J.K. Rowling : Ben oui...

Remus : C'est vous qui écrivez nos aventures ?

J.K. Rowling : Ben oui...

Sirius : Excusez le il a un peu de mal aujourd'hui...

Remus : Donc c'est à cause de vous que je crève à la fin du tome 7 ?

J.K. Rowling : ...

Peter, _gémissant_ : Moi j'ai le toujours le rôle du traître...

Sirius : Te plains pas mon pote moi je passe douze ans à Azkaban...

Minimus, _énervée_ : Et si vous essayiez de suivre le script ?

James, _lisant le script_ : Ah oui là normalement c'est au tour de Théodora Weasley ! Je suis sensé lui demander combien d'enfant elle veut avoir plus tard...

Remus : Si c'est une Weasley t'es mal parti mec !

Minimus, _très très en colère_ : Je vous paye pas pour improviser !

Sirius, _plein d'espoir_ : Ah bon on est payé !

Minimus : En fait non...

J.K. Rowling, _partant très discrètement_ : Bon ben je vais vous laissé avec vos petits problèmes...

James, _indigné_ : Quoi ! On n'est pas payé !

Remus : C'est une honte ! C'est de l'esclavage et de la discrimination envers les personnages !

Minimus, _dépassée_ : Mais euh... Vous avez pas le droit de vous rebeller !

Sirius, _goguenard_ : On va se gêner...

James : Le Mauraudeur's Reality Show se met en grève !

Les Maraudeurs : Pas content ! Pas content !

***fin du mode gros délire***

C'est ainsi que les quatre maraudeurs se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune. Peu enclin à se laisser démotiver, ils entreprirent de faire griller des Chamalows en commentant la soirée, vautrés dans les canapés rouges.

- Elle était nulle ton idée Sir... grogna James

- Hé on s'est quand même bien marré !

Les deux autres maraudeurs acquiescèrent et Remus entreprit de faire un compte rendu de la soirée dans le carnet des maraudeurs.

- En plus on avait tout prévu... Evans devait être la dernière candidate... soupira Sirius

James fit un bon à travers la salle commune en envoyant balancer un bon nombre de coussins. L'un deux atterrit en plein sur la tête de Peter qui se brulât avec son Chamallow.

- Quoi ? hurla le maraudeur sans prêter attention aux cris du malheureux Peter.

- Ben oui, re-soupira, Sirius, on l'avait persuadé que si tu refusais toutes les candidates c'était bien la preuve que tu tenais vraiment à elle...

James resta pendant une bonne minute la bouche ouverte. Puis, comme traversé par un courant électrique, il bondit sur Sirus et tenta de l'étouffer avec un coussin.

- Traître, t'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt !

- Mpfff... Snffapa du jfeuuu...

- Articule je capte pas, demanda James en soulevant le coussin qui étouffait son ami.

- C'aurait pas été du jeu !

Devant la nouvelle crise d'agressivité de James, Sirius se réfugia à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

- Passe moi la liste des candidates... exigea James.

- Pas de souci mon pote... On se détend... J'ai l'impression que t'es super tendu, t'envoie tout pleins d'ondes hyper négatives.

Le maraudeur s'avança précautionneusement vers James et lui tendit la liste avant de s'enfuir en courant.

- Évidemment que j'aurais refusé tout le monde, s'indigna le poursuiveur ! Alors... Elle, non. Elle, trop moche. Elle, non plus. Non. Elle, elle a le cerveau d'un scroutt à pétard. Non. Sûrement pas. Non. Ces deux là c'est des serpentardes refoulées. Non. Non plus. Pas question. Elle, non plus...

Il marmonna ainsi pendant toute la lecture de ladite liste. Il y eut ensuite un silence, rompu quelques instants plus tard par Remus, qui s'était caché derrière un large fauteuil écarlate :

- Bon ben fonce !

Sans se faire prier James bondit vers la porte de la salle commune et se précipita jusqu'aux appartements des préfets. C'est ainsi que l'histoire de Lily et James commença... Un nouveau couple venait de se former grâce au Maraudeur's Reality Show !

_The End..._

***BONUS***

Les petites annonces des personnages

**Sirius** : Jeune homme très sexy aimant le Quidditch et les jolies blondes recherche jeune fille au physique intéressant aimant les chiens pour créer des liens d'amitié et plus si affinité.

**James** : Pour participer au prochain Maraudeur's Reality Show en tant que candidate prendre contact avec Mumus qui vous indiquera la marche à suivre. Bien préciser les mensurations ! (Très très important !)

**Peter** : Jeune homme très sexy aimant le Quidditch les livres et les jolies blondes brunes recherche jeune fille au physique intéressant aimant les chiens rats pour créer des liens d'amitié et plus si affinité.

**Remus** : Le bulletin de participation du Maraudeur's Reality Show devra être envoyé par e-mail à l'une de ces adresses. (hot-dog , lunard22 , jamesie_the_king , ratatouille )

**Minimus** : Jeune fille très séduisante recherche sosie de Johnny Depp pour relation longue durée.

**J.K Rowling** : Auteur désespérée aimerait qu'on arrête de massacrer ses personnages…


End file.
